


IL FALO' DELLE VANITA'

by kate_kate



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Così come le sue felpe, anche i boxer di Alec sono tristi e consumati. Magnus ritiene che sia necessario agire in proposito!Una piccola fanfiction ironica e divertente che diventa sexy e sentimentale allo stesso tempo. Buona lettura!Traduzione di un lavoro di otppurefuckingmagic





	1. Come un ciondolo di diamanti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Boxer Bonfire of 2008](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150081) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



Magnus sentì aprirsi la porta del loft e cercò di mantenere un’espressione indifferente.

“Sono a casa” esclamò Alec. Ci furono i consueti rumori dell’arco e delle frecce di Alec che venivano posati sul pavimento e dei suoi stivali calciati via. “Sto morendo di fame. Pensavo di ordinare qualcosa da….” Magnus sentì i passi di Alec rallentare, poi silenzio. Cercò di non ridere e dovette piantare i denti nel labbro inferiore per impedirsi di emettere un suono.

“Magnus!” gridò Alec indignato. “Cos’è questa roba?”

Magnus fece capolino dalla cucina, con fare noncurante “Che cos’è cosa, tesoro?”

 

Alec era in piedi nel soggiorno, braccia incrociate, mento chinato, uno sguardo di fuoco verso Magnus; sarebbe dovuto apparire imponente – nella sua tenuta da Shadowhunter, i capelli lisciati indietro dal sudore per la seduta di allenamento appena terminata – invece era in pieno broncio stile “sono-l’unico-adulto-di-questa-coppia?”, un broncio che Magnus non vedeva l’ora di cancellare a forza di baci. Prima però era il caso di divertirsi un po’. E di fare qualche pulizia di primavera.

 

“Oh” disse Magnus entrando noncurante nella stanza e indicando un ammasso sul pavimento “intendi dire…quello?”

 

“QUELLO sembra includere tutti i boxer che possiedo” disse Alec.

 

Magnus attraversò la stanza, ignorando ostentatamente il cumulo di borse che riempiva il divano, e si rizzò sulla punta dei piedi con l’intenzione di deporre un dolce bacio sulle labbra di Alec. Alec invece girò la testa e Magnus capì che non avrebbe ottenuto il suo bacio fino a quando non avesse dato la risposta.

“In effetti, sì” confermò, e arricciò le labbra nuovamente. Alec allora si costrinse ad avvicinarsi, quel tanto da permettere alle loro labbra di toccarsi.

La traccia di un sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra, ma velocemente scomparve, sostituita dall’espressione minacciosa stile “prendimi sul serio”.

Si sfregò gli occhi e sospirò, prima di lanciare un’altra occhiata a Magnus “Magnus. Dovrei… Potrei… Perché devo chiederti il motivo per cui tutti i miei boxer sono ammassati nel soggiorno?” Magnus si trattenne dal rispondere con un “Perché sei curioso per natura?” – aveva studiato la sua scenetta – “Stamattina stavo cercando le mie calze di cashmere preferite e mi sono imbattuto in questa roba. Semplicemente, non puoi continuare a portarla”

 

Alec recuperò un boxer dalla cima del mucchio e lo sollevò, infilando il dito in uno strappo posizionato in una zona impudica “Ma se almeno metà di questi buchi sono colpa tua!”

“Vero – convenne Magnus – e non mi scuserò per questo” . Addolcì la voce e chinò il mento, continuando a guardare Alec “Tu sai che amo tutto di te – persino la tua inclinazione per tutto ciò che è logorato e usatissimo – e che mi hai sedotto anche troppe volte con i tuoi maglioni consumati… Ma questi? Sono certamente più giovane IO di alcuni!”

A quelle parole Alec non poté trattenere un sorrisetto “Be’, sì, sono strappati e – si schiarì la voce – vecchi” . Magnus sospirò e si portò le mani al petto “Tu mi ferisci, Alexander”. Alec scoppiò a ridere e posò i boxer nuovamente sul mucchio “Così tu pensi che non dovrei più indossare nessuno di questi boxer?” “In effetti – asserì Magnus, di nuovo impettito - Sarebbe come regalare per Natale un ciondolo di diamanti avvolto in carta di giornale”

“Vorresti paragonare il mio… - un’adorabile sfumatura di rosso salì al collo di Alec, che scosse la testa - lascia perdere” Magnus fece scorrere le dita sul braccio di Alec “Lo so, è un paragone inadeguato. Un diamante non è neppure lontanamente bello come il tuo ca….” “MAGNUS!!”

Alec borbottò e chinò la testa, ma aveva l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. Magnus seppe allora di averlo fatto suo, si trattava solo di aspettare.

 

Alec si allontanò dai boxer, gettando un’occhiata al mucchio al di sopra della spalla, guardando prima con sospetto le borse allineate sul divano e poi Magnus. “Va bene, mi arrendo. Non li metterò più. Ora, per favore, spiegami perché c’è un pentagramma disegnato intorno alla mia biancheria da buttare”

“Perché stiamo per rimandarla al regno demoniaco al quale appartiene” Alec si mise le mani sui fianchi “Non starai mandando i miei boxer a Edom!”

Magnus in effetti aveva considerato l’idea, ma… “Benché la prospettiva sia allettante, intendevo metaforicamente. Stiamo per farne un falò, qui e ora”

“Un falò…” replicò Alec , imperturbabile

 

“Allontanati, mio Nephilim – disse, con un gesto aggraziato delle mani – farò in modo che fuoco e fumo vengano contenuti”

Alec aggrottò la fronte “Però adesso non ho più biancheria..”

“Benché preferisca che fra noi ci siano meno strati possibile – Magnus ammiccò e Alec roteò gli occhi – capisco che tu non possa stare senza intimo…” “A differenza di te” interloquì l’altro. Magnus decise di ignorare la consueta pignoleria di Alec “Così ho fatto shopping!”

Alec voltò la testa e gemette “Le borse! Avrei dovuto immaginarlo”

“Avresti forse preferito che ti portassi a fare shopping con me?”

Alec lo guardò atterrito “No..No, oddio, no!”

 

Magnus prese dal divano una delle borse con una maniglia dorata e la porse ad Alec “Guarda se ti piace questo paio”

Alec prese il sacchetto, e scostò la carta, accigliandosi “Non so perché chiamino questa roba “un paio”, visto che è solamente una….” Spalancò gli occhi, pietrificato, e Magnus dovette reprimere un’altra risata. Alec tirò fuori dal sacchetto un sospensorio color porpora chiaro e disse “ Questa non può essere considerata biancheria! E’ solo una…striscia”

“Una striscia di stoffa, quindi comunque un indumento. Davvero, Alexander, solo questo paio mi costa 50 dollari”

Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo severo “Non avrai…”

“Sì, invece. Io ho i soldi, tu hai delle necessità – un accordo perfetto. Inoltre stai diventando davvero schizzinoso: pensa alla libertà di movimento che ti darà indossato sotto la tua divisa”

Con grande sorpresa di Magnus, Alec sembrava davvero considerare questa possibilità, esaminando il sospensorio. Poi fece una smorfia “Non posso!”

“Potresti almeno provartelo? Per me?”

La testa di Alec scattò in alto “Tu vuoi che me lo provi??”

“Voglio solo mostrartelo, Alexander. Ma dobbiamo sapere se è della misura giusta”

“Vuoi davvero che me lo provi?” ripeté Alec, questa volta con molto più scetticismo. In silenziosa risposta, Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Devo provarmeli…tutti?” lamentò Alec, e nel mentre agitava la mano sulla montagna di borse, ma il sospensorio era arrotolato al suo dito e finì lanciato attraverso la stanza, atterrando su una lampada, con sommo orrore di Alec. Magnus si portò le mani alla bocca per trattenere la risata, ma inutilmente. Prima di riuscirci era già piegato in due, ridacchiando incontrollabilmente. Lacrime scorrevano dai suoi occhi e poteva a malapena respirare; aveva trattenuto quelle risa per ore, almeno così gli sembrava, e ora fuoruscivano da lui senza che potesse fermarle in alcun modo.

La reazione di Alec a questo pasticcio fu anche migliore di quanto si aspettasse.

Magnus si tamponò gli occhi, la visione appannata mentre tentava, senza riuscirci, di non rovinarsi il trucco.Poteva sentire le colate di ombretto lungo gli zigomi e sapeva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un restauro cosmetico di emergenza: “Guarda un po’ cosa mi fai fare, Alexander! Dai, fammi controllare di non essermi ridotto come un procione”. Si diresse allo specchio appeso alla parete, facendo comparire magicamente fazzoletti e salviette mentre controllava i danni. Stava ancora ridacchiando mentre si tamponava gli occhi e cercava di contenere il disastro; ma la risata gli morì sulle labbra nel momento in cui la vista gli tornò chiara e guardò nello specchio e poté vedere cosa accadeva dietro di lui. Si girò, con la bocca spalancata.

Alec si era tolto la divisa e stava indossando il sospensorio rosso. Solo quello.

“Porc…” esclamò senza fiato.

Alec trasalì, mentre strattonava nervosamente le strisce ai lati dell’indumento “Non ti ho mai sentito imprecare. Sto così male?”

“E’… Non è… - Magnus si spremeva cercando l’insieme di parole che potesse esprimere quanto NON MALE fosse la visione che aveva davanti. Ma tutto ciò che poté tirar fuori fu un altro inarticolato “Azz…”

Alec rimase deluso e fece per girarsi. Magnus si affrettò attraversando la stanza, infilò un dito nel retro del sospensorio e fece fermare Alec. Ma le parole erano ancora più inadeguate ora che aveva piena visione di quanto NON MALE fosse il didietro di Alec inguainato in quelle meravigliose strisce di stoffa. Aveva pensato che il davanti l’avesse ridotto ad un idiota farfugliante? Diomio, il didietro gli aveva fatto dimenticare come si respirava!

“Aspetta fermo fermo fermo….” Aveva finalmente trovato il fiato per esclamare “Tu puoi allontanarti da me – effettivamente ti prego di farlo, lentamente – ma ho bisogno che tu adesso indossi questo mentre lo fai. No, ogni volta. No, per sempre… Cioè, no, ritiro, per sempre non è abbastanza. C’è qualcosa di più lungo di per sempre? Perché, qualunque cosa sia, ho bisogno che tu metta quella cosa lì per quel tempo”

Alec si girò a guardare Magnus da sopra la spalla, un sorrisino all’angolo della bocca “Ti piace…” Magnus voleva dire no, non mi piace, lo odio, tòglitelo, ora. No, sul serio, TOGLILO, perché c’erano delle cose davvero molto brutte che voleva fare ad Alec all’istante… Ma in effetti le strisce del sospensorio sottolineavano il giro fianchi e scendevano a reggere le chiappe di Alec, e Magnus voleva che stessero lì dov’erano. Come un capolavoro del Botticelli valorizzato da una raffinata cornice dorata. Il sospensorio era la cornice perfetta per quel capolavoro che era il culo di Alec.

 

Magnus afferrò la striscia sui fianchi con fare seducente, per attirare Alec più vicino: “Non è che mi piaccia questo coso. Adoro TE dentro di lui..”

 

Alec ansimò, mentre un colorito rosa gli si diffondeva sul collo e sulle guance; Magnus sganciò il dito e lo roteò in aria “Potresti…?” L’altro fece un sorrisetto e si coprì il viso, ma si girò verso di lui. E sì, venne assodato che la vista frontale era interessante come quella del retro. Se spinto a scegliere un lato preferito, Magnus avrebbe insistito per iniziare un progetto pluriennale di intensa ricerca per studiare l’argomento con la serietà che meritava.

“Tu pensi… - Magnus gracidò, e dovette fermarsi, perché WOW! era veramente imbarazzante come stava perdendo la testa per Alec. La gola secca, la lingua ispessita, quanto più guardava Alec tanto più era incapace di recuperare la parola. Ovviamente aveva comprato quella biancheria pensando a lui – più specificamente a come sarebbe apparso lui con quell’intimo addosso – ma i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti si erano rivelati assolutamente lontani dalla realtà.

Stava diventando una faccenda molto dura.

Davvero. Molto. Dura.

 

“Tu pensi – disse infine – che forse la libertà di movimento di cui ti parlavo possa rappresentare un effettivo vantaggio? Sai, sotto la divisa. Potresti sperimentarlo”

 

Alec scoprì il viso e incrociò le braccia: Magnus pianse allora la perdita della visione lasciva del suo petto. Capì infine che era rimasto impalato per una quantità di tempo imprecisata e tornò a guardare Alec negli occhi. Questi aggrottò le sopracciglia “Tu vuoi solo vedermi chinare”

Magnus rimase scioccato- Alec non era mai stato così sfrontato con lui… Era…delizioso. Riportò la propria espressione ad una parvenza di normalità “Be’, visto che l’hai proposto, sì, in effetti mi piacerebbe vederti”

“Pensavo che dovessimo fare un falò di boxer e che io avessi tipo un trilione di altre paia di mutande da provare”

Magnus cercò di contenere la propria eccitazione; incrociò le braccia, cercando di imitare l’atteggiamento “questa-è-una-faccenda-seria” del suo fidanzato, benché dentro si sentisse esaltato. “Vuoi che sia veramente sincero con te, Alexander?” Alec arricciò le labbra e annuì con entusiasmo. Magnus non riuscì più a trattenersi e le sue mani cominciarono ad agitarsi “Questo intimo mi fa andare fuori di testa! Le mani! Non so cosa toccare per primo!!!” Alec si fece avanti verso Magnus, serio come prima, accostando a pochi centimetri da lui il suo corpo quasi nudo e straordinariamente bello “Bene, allora ti darò qualcosa con cui tenere le mani occupate”. “Cazzo!” Magnus imprecò di nuovo e fece per slanciarsi su Alec, ma lui sorrise e balzò attraverso il soggiorno, recuperando lo stilo dalla tasca dei pantaloni abbandonati e disegnando una runa del fuoco sulla pila dei boxer prima che Magnus riuscisse a fermarlo. Magnus lo guardò, con la bocca spalancata, mentre il mucchio di boxer veniva divorato dalle fiamme.

 

Alec si fermò tranquillamente, dirigendosi al divano con un evidente ancheggiare “Così, mentre tu sei occupato a contenere l’incendio, forse riuscirò a misurarmi qualcos’altro “


	2. Magnus lo splendido

Magnus sedeva sul pavimento – gambe incrociate e braccia in alto – mentre conteneva il fuoco, spediva magicamente tutto il fumo da qualche altra parte e fissava Alec apertamente incredulo. Alec sapeva che non ci sarebbe voluto molto per incenerire completamente i boxer, ma aveva voluto stuzzicare Magnus ancora un po’. Era nella natura di Magnus stuzzicare le persone, più che nella sua, ma Alec era stato incoraggiato dal modo in cui Magnus lo guardava.

Sapeva già che Magnus lo amava – non aveva dubbi adesso. E già sapeva anche di averlo eccitato – accadeva già da tempo. Ma nei mesi in cui si erano frequentati, Alec si era reso conto di aver fiducia in Magnus più che in ogni altra persona conosciuta nella sua vita. E quella fiducia? Be’, gli faceva fare cose che normalmente non avrebbe fatto, perché Magnus gli sarebbe stato sempre accanto.

 

Alec frugò nelle borse, spostando grosse quantità di carta fine, per recuperarne il di-gran-lunga-troppo-costoso contenuto. Nonostante l’elevato numero di sacchetti, l’intimo che infine Alec riuscì a tirare fuori formò a malapena un mucchietto sul tavolino da caffè; in vita sua non aveva mai visto meno stoffa di così in un cosiddetto indumento. Ne tirò fuori uno particolarmente succinto – ancor meno coprente di quello che indossava prima – e lo studiò. Si alzò in piedi, separò le strisce del sospensorio, poi sentì Magnus strillare, e girandosi lo vide calciare un boxer errante per rigettarlo nel mucchio ardente. Fece un sorrisetto e si mise di fronte a lui – completamente nudo questa volta – poi infilò quell’aggeggio minimo e molto rivelatore, costituito essenzialmente da un sacchetto e una stringa.

“Alexander” ringhiò Magnus, con un tono basso che esprimeva contemporaneamente brama predatoria e sfida: il solo suono fece rabbrividire la pelle di Alec. “Come va col falò?” chiese Alec facendo lo spiritoso, mentre si riaggiustava la stringa in modo che cadesse sui fianchi. Le dita di Magnus fremettero e una voluta di fumo si alzò, andando ad annerire il soffitto prima che lui potesse riacquistare il controllo.I suoi occhi di gatto si strinsero “Non so se mi piace questo nuovo aspetto di te”

“Quale aspetto?” chiese Alec innocentemente. Fece scorrere la mano sul petto.. “Questo?” Poi si voltò “O questo..?” Sbirciò dietro le spalle: gli occhi di Magnus erano fissi su una parte del corpo di Alec che non era assolutamente la sua faccia. Lui ridacchiò fra sé e sentì un’ondata di calore avvolgerlo. Non importava quanto stesse facendo lo sfrontato in quel momento, essere così…allusivo non era facile per lui. Si era spogliato in diverse occasioni e per varie ragioni- in effetti era come essere nudo, questo affare non copriva praticamente nulla – e Magnus l’aveva visto nudo un sacco di volte in precedenza. Ma questo tipo di nudità… era assoluta vulnerabilità. Alec stava mostrando una parte di sé che nessuno aveva mai visto prima, ed era solo perché aveva completa fiducia in Magnus, che lasciava intravedere qualcuna delle sue fantasie segrete. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva mai pensato a cose simili prima (be’, non esattamente uguali, perché veramente, chi avrebbe potuto immaginare un fidanzato che dava fuoco alla biancheria all’interno del loro appartamento, mentre Alec frugava nei suoi acquisti, indossando non-indumenti osceni?) . Ciononostante, Alec aveva spesso fantasticato di essere così audace con Magnus; lui era sempre così esplicito nell’esprimere intenzioni e desideri, Alec amava questa cosa di lui e voleva dargli qualche tipo di…riscontro positivo, ecco.

Comunque, indipendentemente da quanto Alec desiderasse questa cosa, sentiva l’intero corpo soffuso di rossore come mai in precedenza. Si morse il labbro, diede un’occhiata al falò e capì che aveva forse ancora un minuto o due prima che Magnus rivolgesse nuovamente a lui tutta la sua attenzione. Tornò a frugare nelle borse e si imbatté in un intimo in cui aveva scarsa speranza di entrare. Era di lamé dorato – una roba che avrebbe potuto indossare un cubista. Sorrise fra sé: era una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, il fascino di Magnus per i locali da quattro soldi.

 

Alec sollevò la mutanda scintillante “Questi li hai comprati per te, vero?”

Magnus stava facendo vorticare le mani per aria, disperdendo le ceneri calde in altri luoghi o dimensioni. Mentre aspettava che l’altro gli prestasse attenzione, Alec si chiedeva pigramente dove mai finissero; ma non dovette pensare a lungo riguardo al luogo inopportuno dove sarebbero state sparse le ceneri dei suoi boxer, perché Magnus batté le mani fragorosamente, ci fu uno scoppio di scintille blu e tutto tornò come quando Alec aveva lasciato il loft la mattina.

Tutto, a parte il mucchietto di biancheria debosciata sul tavolino da caffè.

Magnus si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso Alec, ignorando del tutto la domanda. I suoi occhi di gatto brillavano di uno sguardo predatore e immediatamente Alec rimpianse la sua scelta di aver stuzzicato il fidanzato. Magnus gli sembrava un leone e lui si sentiva la zebra indifesa, come se Magnus stesse per balzargli addosso, torturarlo per un po’ e poi divorarlo. E Alec era assolutamente sicuro di ciò che c’era in serbo per lui.

Cercò di battere in ritirata, ma aveva la schiena quasi al muro, quindi gettò la mutanda di lamé in faccia a Magnus e corse verso la camera da letto, sbattendo la porta e scoppiando in una risata.

“Hai dimenticato qui il tuo stilo, mio Nephilim” disse Magnus dall’altro lato della porta “come pensi di potermi tenere fuori?”

Alec stava ridendo così fragorosamente che non poté replicare, solo prendere fiato; strinse di più la maniglia della porta, in caso Magnus avesse deciso di usare la sua metà umana per tentare di entrare in camera, invece della sua metà demoniaca. Ma Magnus stava giocando ancora più sporco di così.

“D’accordo…” disse Magnus, lasciando ricadere lentamente la parola fino a quando Alec capì di essere nei guai “Suppongo che ti toccherà solo immaginare come sto con quella roba addosso, invece di vedermi dal vero in tutta la mia magnificenza”. La presa di Alec sulla maniglia si fece scivolosa.

Magnus SAPEVA che ad Alec piaceva guardare. Sapeva che aveva una curiosità quasi ossessiva quando veniva affascinato da qualcosa. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere.

E, per l’Angelo, Alec non resistette. Spalancò la porta e Magnus piombò all’interno – si stava appoggiando alla porta quando Alec l’aveva aperta – finendo steso sul pavimento. Alec sputò una risata e si lasciò cadere anche lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni su Magnus e sorridendo alla sua espressione “l’ho-fatto-assolutamente-apposta”.

“Ehi, impaziente..” disse Magnus, come se non fosse minimamente toccato dal librarsi del corpo di Alec poco sopra il suo. Ma Alec lo conosceva bene.

Magnus si sollevò parzialmente, gli addominali contratti, appoggiandosi sugli avambracci. Lo sguardo di Alec percorse tutto il torace di Magnus e lui capì infine perché la prima risposta di Magnus al vederlo con quell’intimo era stata un’imprecazione: nessuno aveva il diritto di essere così bello in quell’affare elastico come lo era Magnus.

Il dorato dell’intimo si accordava perfettamente con il colore dei suoi occhi e faceva sembrare più scura la sua pelle– come se fosse estate, invece che l’inizio della primavera, e Magnus fosse stato sdraiato al sole sul balcone tutto il giorno. Quell’intimo era stretto in modo indecente e rivelava ogni curva e ogni sporgenza al di sotto della stoffa sottile. Alec non riusciva a impedire al suo collo di arrossire mentre molti pensieri IMPAZIENTI gli passavano per la testa.

Magnus si sporse in avanti, posò un bacio dolce sulle guance di Alec e lui cercò di impadronirsi delle sue labbra. Ma Magnus si voltò, strofinando la sua guancia contro quella di Alec e avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio “Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Alexander…”


	3. Nessun rimorso

Alec rabbrividì.

Chiuse gli occhi e si immerse nel profumo di sandalo della pelle di Magnus – profumo appena sporcato da una nota di fumo. La sua corta barba sfregò la guancia morbida di Magnus e questi emise un sospiro soddisfatto quando Alec gli pose le labbra sul collo.

“Ho voglia davvero di toccarti adesso…” fece Magnus, la voce già sfilacciata al sentire questo semplice contatto “Ma penso che oggi tu sia stato più che disponibile con me, perciò…tocca a te”

“Che cosa?”

“Dire quello che vuoi, mio amato Alexander”

Alec nascose il viso nella curva del collo di Magnus, mordicchiandogli la pelle in quel punto. Magnus si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito sentendo la bocca di Alec percorrere la sua spalla: era il pretesto con cui Alec stava tentando di non rispondere e di nascondere il suo apparentemente continuo rossore .

Non stavano realmente toccandosi: Alec era in ginocchio, le mani appoggiate sul pavimento per rimanere fermo al di sopra del corpo di Magnus. Questi era ancora sollevato sui gomiti, il petto arcuato verso Alec e una gamba piegata quasi a toccarlo – così vicino che Alec poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle. Le mani di Magnus non stavano ancora toccandolo – il che era una buona cosa, perché quando lui avesse toccato quel tasto, anche un lieve sfiorarsi avrebbe generato magia.

Magnus alzò le spalle, inducendo Alec a guardarlo, e sollevò le sopracciglia in una muta domanda. “Voglio tenere questa cosa addosso – cominciò Alec. Il sorriso smagliante di Magnus si spense per un attimo. “E…”

“E..?”

Alec si morse il labbro e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, perché non osava guardare il compagno. Quello che VOLEVA non l’avevano mai fatto prima – più o meno – ma… dirlo ad alta voce?

“Allora?” provò di nuovo Magnus

Alec si morse ancora il labbro “Vuoi farmelo proprio dire, vero?”

Magnus gli sollevò con le dita il viso e lo costrinse a guardarlo, l’espressione gentile e affettuosa “No, Alexander, non ti farò mai fare nulla che tu non voglia”

Il cuore di Alec martellava nel suo petto: per questo si fidava così di Magnus, questo era quello che amava. Potevano essere litigiosi, stuzzicarsi subito dopo, ridere insieme fino a non riuscire a respirare.. Ma poi c’era questo – attenzione e accettazione totale, completa.

Alec sorrise timidamente “E’ proprio osceno, Magnus”

“Meglio ancora” disse lui, gli occhi lampeggianti

“Voglio – fece una pausa. Prese un respiro profondo e buttò fuori le parole prima che il suo corpo andasse a fuoco e si incenerisse, perché dire questa cosa ad alta voce era così imbarazzante, ma aveva bisogno che anche Magnus la sentisse: “Voglio lasciarmi addosso questa cosa e poi.. scoparti. Lentamente.”

Magnus contrasse le mascelle e deglutì, le mani strette a pugno; Alec avrebbe scommesso che Magnus non si aspettasse alcuna risposta, tanto meno una del genere.

“Quanto lentamente?”

Alec abbassò il bacino e strusciò contro Magnus il membro a malapena coperto “Mettimi alla prova”

“Tu sei consapevole che non sono io quello con la runa della resistenza?” puntualizzò Magnus “E che sono – come QUALCUNO mi ha ricordato stamattina – molto vecchio?”

Alec ridacchiò, poi si sporse in avanti a baciargli la fronte “Dovrei dire che mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, ma tu sei effettivamente molto vecchio. E certo che se stai già chiedendoti quanto potrai durare….”

“Stai forse sfidando il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn??” Sembrava che gli avessero fatto un affronto, e aveva quell’espressione che spingeva Alec a stuzzicarlo un altro po’. Fece spallucce: “Non è che in questo momento tu abbia le mani occupate in qualcos’altro” “Quello stesso QUALCUNO – le mani di Magnus sfarfallavano lungo il fianco di Alec, e scintille gli pizzicavano la pelle – ha tenuto le mie mani inopinatamente occupate oggi!”

“Sei tu che hai cominciato” protestò Alec, ridendo mentre le dita di Magnus gli solleticavano le costole

“Non ho rimorsi”

Alec sospirò come se fosse dispiaciuto, mentre era tutt’altro. Giocò con la cintura dell’intimo di Magnus “Vuoi che ti tolga quest’affare?”

Alec sapeva che Magnus avrebbe potuto farlo con uno schiocco di dita, ma sapeva anche che gli piaceva essere spogliato da lui. E ad Alec piaceva avere accesso a tutta quella pelle morbida. Così questa offerta era uno scambio reciproco, Alec era efficiente quando si trattava di strategie mutualmente vantaggiose.

“Sono tuo per tutte queste cose incantevoli, Alexander”

Posò il palmo della mano sul petto di Alec e lui sentì il potere dello stregone scoppiettare attraverso quelle dita abili. La magia di Magnus era appena un tocco contro la sua pelle, un assaggio di ciò che sarebbe arrivato in seguito. Magnus sollevò il bacino per andare incontro ad Alec, mentre si strofinavano pigramente l’un l’altro. Gli strati di stoffa sottile alteravano le sensazioni, le cambiavano e Alec dovette stringere i denti per tenere sotto controllo la sua eccitazione, per fare tutto più lentamente.

La sottile striscia attorno alla vita si tese, mentre inarcava la schiena e si posava fra le gambe di Magnus. Il suo pene cresceva, la stoffa si tendeva man mano che si induriva, al solo sentire l’odore di Magnus. Posò la bocca sul lamé dorato, le labbra che solleticavano attraverso la stoffa, con tocchi leggeri di lingua e di fiato caldo. Magnus aveva affondato le dita nei suoi capelli, tirandoli come se stesse lottando per trattenerlo.

“Sai..quella cosa di durare a lungo… di cui parlavi prima?” Magnus ansimò quando Alec scivolò più in basso e gli mordicchiò le cosce “Tutta la voglia di far piano…mi sta passando, se continui così”

Alec fece un sorrisino e afferrò i fianchi di Magnus, facendo scendere la stoffa dorata; lui si inarcò per aiutarlo a farla scivolare oltre le sue anche snelle. Alec gettò l’indumento a lato e abbassò la testa per prendere in bocca completamente il suo sesso. Magnus urlò. E poi disse, con voce spezzata “QUESTO veramente.. non era una cosa lenta!” Sembrava che lottasse per respirare, a malapena riusciva a parlare.

Alec represse una risata e fece scorrere le mani sul petto e sull’addome di Magnus, sentendo i muscoli tendersi al suo tocco. Poi udì uno schiocco e lasciò uscire di bocca il pene di Magnus. Sapeva cosa significava quel suono: Magnus aveva perso la pazienza e accelerava le cose usando la magia.

“Vieni su, Alexander” lo obbligò, e quando lui alzò lo sguardo già sapeva che Magnus aveva in mano lubrificante e preservativo. Quella vista sarebbe già bastata a mandare un brivido di anticipazione lungo la schiena di Alec, ma fu il brillìo nelle pupille strette dello stregone che lo spinse a voler fare ciò che Magnus gli chiedeva – QUALUNQUE cosa.

Si arrampicò lungo il corpo di Magnus, lasciando una scia di baci su ogni centimetro di pelle, finché non si trovò a cavalcioni della vita di lui. Catturò le sue labbra in un bacio feroce, perdendosi nella deliberata esplorazione di una lingua con l’altra, poi afferrò le labbra di Magnus con la sua bocca, mordendo abbastanza forte da strappare un gemito al compagno.

Magnus ansimava pesantemente, quando Alec si tirò via, i suoi occhi di gatto pieni di determinazione “Sei pronto?”

Alec si sollevò dal corpo di Magnus e si gettò in avanti – il suo membro assolutamente pronto per qualunque cosa Magnus volesse fare – in modo che lui potesse metterci le mani sopra. “Sì, sono pronto. Ma voglio che mi fotti con le dita”

Magnus tossicchiò e arrossì come Alec non l’aveva mai visto “E’ deciso. ADORO questo nuovo aspetto di te!”Alec sorrise e affondò la mano nel suo indumento, accarezzandosi pigramente mentre Magnus si preparava. Poi Magnus portò una mano attorno ai fianchi di Alec e l’altra al di sotto, fra le sue gambe, sfiorando la sua apertura con tocco leggero che si rivelò più intenso di quanto forse avrebbe dovuto essere. Alec lottò per impedire alle sue gambe di cedere. E Magnus non gli aveva neppure ancora infilato un dito dentro. “Stai giocando sporco, Magnus!”

“Non puoi dire ad uno stregone le cose che mi hai detto tu e poi aspettarti che non giochi a modo mio”. E una scintilla particolarmente brillante colpì esattamente dove doveva. “Continua..” ansimò Alec, stringendo gli occhi. Il dito di Magnus era dentro di lui ora e il rilassato movimento dentro e fuori era qualcosa di elettrizzante – in effetti come un arco di potere che piombava dentro di lui. Alec dovette piantare le mani sul petto di Magnus per evitare di collassare “Fanculo, Magnus! Mi farai venire solo così”

Sentì Magnus ridacchiare, poteva sentire il brontolìo sotto le sue dita.

“Troppo lento?”

“Troppo..” disse Alec, e Magnus si fermò. La testa di Alec scattò verso Magnus “No, non fermarti! Non troppo, non abbastanza, di più, voglio di più…”

Magnus si leccò le labbra e continuò a far scivolare le dita dentro Alec finché lui non percepì il consueto fuoco diffondersi nel sangue. Si abbassava sulla mano di Magnus, ansimando, chiedendo sempre di più: questi rinsaldò la presa sui fianchi di Alec, poi si abbassò e prese in bocca il suo capezzolo, mentre faceva uscire le dita. Così Alec venne distratto a sufficienza dalla sensazione della lingua di Magnus sul capezzolo fino a quando il suo feroce bisogno di avere il compagno dentro di lui si smorzò fino ad un sordo ruggito.

E poi il pene di Magnus si strusciava contro la sua apertura e Alec non volle più che questa cosa continuasse lentamente. Spinse verso il basso mentre Magnus si inarcava, sprofondando il più possibile dentro di lui. Magnus gemette sorpreso, tirandosi indietro e fermandosi nuovamente sulle braccia per poter guardare Alec. Questi chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all’indietro, di nuovo abbassandosi, fottendosi su Magnus fino a quando la sua pelle non fu viscida di sudore. Ogni volta che si abbassava ruotava i fianchi, i loro movimenti sincroni, come una lenta sinfonia.

Le mani di Magnus erano posate sulle ginocchia di Alec, il quale riusciva a sentire le occasionali scintille dove le sue pelle veniva toccata. Magnus affondava le unghie quando Alec inclinava i fianchi nel modo giusto. Alec percepiva e sentiva tutto questo, ma voleva anche vedere, anche se questo avrebbe potuto accelerare tutto più del dovuto.

Ma quello che vide quando aprì gli occhi…

Aveva già visto Magnus con quell’espressione – quando si trovava in un museo o in una galleria d’arte, sordo al mondo e perduto nel contemplare la creazione di fronte a lui. Come se Magnus non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello nella sua vita e avesse bisogno di fissare ogni dettaglio in modo da poterne conservare il ricordo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni… Il respiro di Alec si fermò:“Magnus…..”

 

Magnus si spinse in profondità dentro Alec, per farlo tacere. Sapeva come appariva vulnerabile, distrutto, in quel momento. Perché LO ERA.

Alec non lo stava solo scopando, gli stava dando una lezione, come se avesse centinaia d’anni di esperienza, e non una manciata di mesi. Magnus non poteva farne a meno, il suo potere era quasi impossibile da controllare quando Alec gli dava questa carica.

Fece scivolare le dita sotto il bordo dell’intimo, i polpastrelli che sfioravano l’interno delle cosce di Alec e i suoi testicoli. La schiena di Alec si tese e lui emise un lamento, un profondo suono di gola che esprimeva assoluto bisogno. Magnus non aveva mai visto niente di più bello.

“Tieni le dita lì, Magnus! Sono vicino”

Meglio, perché non avrebbe potuto resistere più a lungo neppure lui: “Fottiti su di me, forza, Alexander!”

Alec stava sensualmente impalandosi, i fianchi che ruotavano fantasticamente ogni volta che si abbassava, e Magnus non riusciva a trattenersi oltre, mentre Alec faceva quei movimenti; così Magnus si insinuò sotto la sottile striscia di stoffa, e afferrò la base del pene di Alec, muovendolo dalla radice alla punta, con una stretta che faceva tremare l’intero corpo di Alec, mentre le scintille disegnavano archi sulla sua pelle.

Alec gemette un’ultima volta abbassandosi e il suo pene sussultò riversando calore sulla mano di Magnus. Questi si spinse il più profondamente possibile dentro Alec e si lasciò andare anch’egli.

Alec collassò su di lui, posandogli un morbido bacio sulla clavicola, il respiro ancora affannoso. Magnus rimase dentro Alec il più a lungo possibile, fino a quando Alec non rotolò via con un sospiro. Magnus tenne stretto il preservativo e poi pulì tutto magicamente, tranne il seme di Alec: gli piaceva sentir raffreddare l’orgasmo di Alec sulla sua pelle.

Alec crollò sulla schiena, le braccia allargate sul pavimento; poi mise una mano sotto la testa di Magnus attirandolo sul suo petto. Con l’altra si sistemò l’intimo, e Magnus sorrise fra sé.

Erano tranquilli, mentre riprendevano fiato, poi Alec baciò la testa del compagno e ridacchiò: “Non posso credere di star dicendo questo, ma in effetti questo affare potrebbe essere quello che mi piace di più. E’…confortevole”.

Magnus strattonò la striscia sui fianchi di Alec: “E’ peccaminoso e indecente!”

“Va là che ti piace”

Magnus gli baciò il petto: “Ebbene, sì”

Alec si schiarì la gola. “Penso anche che mi piaccia davvero sentirti parlare sporco”

“Questo è proprio un giorno di scoperte!” lo disse con la maggior noncuranza possibile, ma dentro stava danzando felice. Ogni giorno con Alec era migliore del precedente.

“Ma infine dove hai mandato le ceneri del falò? Nel fiume? Nel flacone dello shampoo di Jace?” Magnus si diede il cinque mentalmente “Mi sa che ho perso un’ottima occasione” “Davvero!”

Magnus si strinse al fianco di Alec, seppellendo il viso nel suo petto “E’ meglio che tu non lo sappia”

“Dovrei preoccuparmi di imbattermi in loro prima o poi?”

Magnus rifletté: “Può darsi. Ma penso che in caso ti faresti una bella risata”

Alec rise e intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Magnus: “Non mi aspetto niente di meno”.


End file.
